Out of the Blue
by XxShawneexX
Summary: Miley's Birth parents are the Boltons. What happens when they want to met her? How will the Boltons, and Troy's friends react when they met Miley? HSM Crossover.
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or High School Musical or the Jonas brothers.

A/N: Hope everyone likes the New Story!!! Also the Jonas brothers are in this too and they know Miley is Hannah and Miley and Nick are dating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean I'm adopted" Miley yelled at her dad.

"Miley, please calm down" her dad asked

"I just find out I'm adopted and you want me to calm down." Miley screamed back

"Miles, please just listen to me"

"Fine" Miley said in huff and sat down on the couch.

"The family we adopted you from, were having money problems, and couldn't care for a baby girl, and your mom, her fallopian tubes burst, after trying to have another baby after Jackson. And we always wanted a baby girl so we looked into adoption. I'm sorry we never told you bud"

Miley had her knees pulled into her chest, and was crying. "So what's my real name, and who are my real parents"

"Your name is Miley Hope Bolton, and your birth parents are Jack and Elaine Bolton, and you have a 17 year old brother named Troy. " The pain clear in Robbie's eyes as he told Miley this.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Miley asked

"Your birth parents want you to come and spend the summer with them, and also the school year." Her dad replied while looking down at the ground, not daring to look at Miley.

"What! I don't have to, do I?"

"Your birth parents have they right to see, so yes, you do have to go."

"But daddy, what if I don't want to go and meet them"

"You don't really have a choice miles, I'm sorry, but your birth parents will fight me if they don't get to see you."(Fight for her as in take him to court, not sure if it's true but it works for my story)

"This is so unfair, what about my life here, I don't want to go to a different school for my freshman year, where do they even live."

"They live in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and the school you'll be going to is called East High."

"New Mexico." Miley screamed. "I have to go to New Mexico"

"I'm sorry bud"

"What about Hannah Montana and the summer tour with the Jonas brothers?"

"Well, you can tell your birth parents about you having a second half"

"No way, I don't want them judging me before they even know me"

"Alright then I guess well have to cancel your summer tour, due to family problems"

"So that's it, no more Hannah Montana" Miley said with tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Well that's your choice but Hollywood Records have a studio in Albuquerque, so you can record new song and practice there, and your school East High, has a great music program, so if you need a stage you can probably use there's."

"So, when do I leave?"

"You leave in a week." Robbie said while looking down.

"This is so unfair dad; I just want to stay here."

"I know Miles, but there's nothing I can do about it"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Miley found this out she ran next door to the Jonas's house. Kevin answered the door and could instantly see tell that something was wrong. He led Miley into the house and they went into the basement where Joe and Nick were. As soon as Miley saw nick she started crying again. The boys all looked at each other wondering what could make her this upset. Nick went over to Miley and held her till her sobs subsided.

"Miley, what's wrong." Nick asked in a quiet voice.

"Me…adopted….moving" Miley said through tears and started crying harder again.

The boys all looked at each wondering if what see said were true.

"Miley did you just say you're adopted and you're moving" Kevin asked.

Miley shook her head and looked up at the boys. The boys all had faces of clear shock on their faces. None of them could believe that she was adopted.

"Hey Miley look at the bright side, at least your not related to Jackson". Joe said trying to make the awkward silence go away, but all he got was a smack upside the head from Kevin.

"How in the world is that supposed to make her feel better" Kevin asked

"Well we all know Jackson a little weird" Joe said

"He's more then just a little weird Joe" Miley said with a small smile on her lips.

Nick let Miley go and looked at her and asked "ready to tell us what's going on." Miley shook her head and began to talk.

"My daddy just told that I'm adopted and I have to go and spend the summer and freshman year with them"

"WHAT" all three brothers shouted?

Miley just looked down.

"What about the tour." Kevin asked

"Daddy's going to say Hannah has family problems or something like that, but you guys are still going."

"It's not going to be the same though" nick said defiantly looking sad

"I know, bit when you guys are in Albuquerque, you have to come see me"

"Of course" Nick said

"I'm going to miss you so much nick" Miley said giving nick a hug.

"I feel so loved miles" Joe said playing around.

"You know I'll you Joe too just not as much because I can't make-out with you." Miley said with a smirk and nick blushing beside her.

"Awkward" Joe said.

"You asked for that Joe, but way to leave me out Miley." Kevin said with a smirk.

"I'm going to miss all of you and all the jams we get into."

"The jams we get into?" Kevin said

"Fine the jams that I get us into." Miley said and everyone just started laughing.


	2. Finding Out Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or High School Musical

AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!! Also do you think over the summer I should have them work at the country club like in the movie but include Miley or do something else? Ideas are welcome!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean I have a sister" Troy shouted at his parents and standing up out of his seat.

"Troy, calm down." Elaine Bolton told her son.

"I just find out I have a sister and you want me to calm down." Troy said looking at both his parents.

"Troy if you would just listen, and sit down and not shout, we would tell you everything" Jack Bolton said to his son in a stern voice. Troy looked sheepishly at the ground and sat down.

"Look Troy, after you were born we started having money problems after I lost my job. Then when I got pregnant again your father and I knew there was no way we would have enough money for a new baby, so we put her up for adoption. We found a nice couple that couldn't have anymore kids and they adopted your sister. The family that adopted lived in Tennessee." Elaine told her son with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell" Troy asked quietly

"We figured since you wouldn't remember her it wouldn't make a difference. Were sorry Troy" Jack said

"So then why are you telling me this now?"

"We got in contact with her family and she's going to be spending the summer and the school year with us." Elaine explained

"So how old is she now and what's her name."

"Her name is Miley and she's 15. She'll be coming next week the day you end school."

Troy got up and walked out of the family room and out the door.

"Well I think he took that well." Jack said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked outside and went straight to Chad's house where he knew the guys would be. Troy went straight up to the door and rang the door the door. Chad answered the door, and when he saw Troy he had a surprised looked.

"Dude I thought you couldn't come today, I thought you had to talk to your parents."

"Yeah well you'll never guess what told they told." Troy said walking into the house and into the room where Zeke and Jason were.

"What are you doing?" Zeke and Jason asked at the same time

"I just had to get out of there."

"Ok, dude what happened." Chad asked

"Well I just found out I have a younger sister"

"WHAT" all three of his friends shouted!

"Yeah, and I just found out today because she's spending the summer and the school year with us."

"Well that's cool, right?" Jason said

Everyone just gave Jason a look.

"So how are you feeling about this" Chad asked

"I don't even know, I mean I had a sister all my life and I'm just meeting her now, I mean it's weird, I don't even know anything about except that she's 15b and her name is Miley."

"That's a weird name." Zeke commented

"Yeah it is" Troy agreed

"Well if it helps you know Casey, she's 15 to so maybe Miley might be like her." Jason said

"I don't know, it's just confusing, I'm meeting her in a week, how awkward is this going to be"

"Dude, don't worry about that, just focus on the fact that no matter what well all be her for you even if you sister turns out to be a crazy weirdo. It will be awkward; no doubt about that, but in time it will get better, it won't be awkward all summer" Chad said

"Yeah I guess your right; I'm just curious and nervous to see what she's like."


	3. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or High School Musical

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I'm so glad you all liked the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

--

The past week had gone by to quickly for Miley. Miley couldn't believe that she was standing in the airport waiting for the plane that would take her to her new life, with her "real" family. Over past week Miley spent as much time as she could with her friends and family. Even though when everyone was having fun together no one could forget that in a few days Miley would be gone. As Miley went to say good bye to Lily and Oliver she remember when she told them she was moving.

_Flashback_

"_Lily in Ten." Lily shouted on the phone with Miley. _

"_Right" Miley said as she hung up the phone and opened the door._

"_And she sticks the landing." Lily exclaimed as she skated into the Stewarts house._

"_So Miley what was so important that you needed to see me ASAP?" Lily questioned as she took off her skating gear and sat down on the couch. _

"_I want to tell you and Oliver together" Miley said looking scared and nervous. _

"_You ok Miles, you don't look so good"_

"_I'm fine; I'm just a little upset."_

"_About what." Lily asked. _

_Just then the doorbell rang and Miley went and opened the door to reveal Oliver, who was breathing heavily. _

"_Why…..did….you……need…me..here….so……quickly?" Oliver said between breathes, as he almost passed out on the couch. _

"_Jeez Oliver what did you do run here?" Lilly asked_

"_Yeahhhh" Oliver said slowly. _

_Miley looked at her best friends took a deep breath and said "Immoving"._

"_Huh" Lilly and Oliver said at the same time. _

"_I'm moving" Miley said._

_Both Oliver and Lilly's jaws dropped to the floor. _

"_But….tour…summer…huh." Lilly said scrambling to find words. _

"_What do you mean you're moving?" Oliver said. _

"_My Daddy just told I'm adopted and my real family wants to meet me, so they want me to spend the summer and freshman year with them." Miley said with sadness evident in her voice. _

"_But how can they make you do that." Oliver said._

"_I don't know, daddy just said they would fight him if I don't go."_

"_This is so unfair, we had so many plans." Lilly said finally finding her voice. _

"_I know, Lilly how do you think I feel, I have to meet strangers and live with them for a year." Miley said tearing up._

"_I know, I'm just upset it won't be the same without you." Lily said_

"_I know but well web chat, call, text, and email." Miley said_

"_I can't believe I have to start high school alone" lily said_

"_Hello what about Me." Oliver said_

"_You serious have no idea how much I going to miss you." Lilly said glancing at Oliver._

"_I'm going to miss BOTH of you so much." Miley said giving Lily and Oliver a hug as she started to cry. Lily started crying. Miley and Lilly knew Oliver was crying too but he just kept saying I have something in my eye. _

_End Flashback_

As Miley made her way to say goodbye to Lilly and Oliver, she laughed thinking about that day and all the weird and stupid things they had done in the past. Like her and lily dressing up as Milo and Otis. And she knew she would Oliver and his doughnutness. When she finally got to them Miley had already started crying, knowing it would so different without them by her side.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much, promise to call, text, email and all that" Miley said

"Of course, Miley, promise not to forget us." Lilly said.

"I could never forget you guys, you both are irreplaceable." Miley said with a smile.

Miley let them go and then she looked towards the Jonas brothers who were waiting for there goodbye. Miley couldn't believe she wouldn't be doing another concert with them for about year. Miley couldn't help but think of her last concert with the boys.

_Flashback_

_This feels so weird Miley thought, as she was getting her make-up done. This was going to be her last Hannah concert. Tonight was also the night that she would be announcing she will not be attending the summer tour. Miley was the most worried about that. She feared that her fans were going to hate her, for not being on tour and not making any appearances for about a year. All Miley knew was that tonight she was going to perform her heart out and try to make it her best concert ever. Tonight she was also going to be performing 3 new songs, which would be on her new album, which would be released once she recorded everything in New Mexico. _

"_You ready baby girl," her dad said as he stepped into the room. _

"_As ready as ill ever be," Miley said looking down. _

"_Hey, don't worry no one is going to hate you, and Hannah Montana will always be there when you come back." Robby Rae said. _

"_I guess I just upset I wont be singer or having a concert for a year,"_

"_I promise it will go by quicker than you think," her dad said. _

"_Thanks daddy, ill be out in a bit," Miley said_

"_Ok, see you on stage, bud" her dad said as he walked out of the room. _

"_Dude, it total just owned you" Miley heard one of Jobros yell from across the hall. _

"_No way, you cheated."_

"_How can you cheat in guitar hero?" _

"_When you took my guitar halfway though the game." _

"_I total did not do that, you're just mad that I beat you."_

"_I'll give you a 5 seconds half start to start running."_

"_Ahhhhhhhh," Joe started screaming as he ran out the room. _

_Miley made her way into the hall to see what was going on. _

"_Get back here Joe," Kevin yelled as he run after Joe. _

_Miley just laughed as she watched the two brothers. Miley then felt a pair of hands rap and her waist. She turned around to see Nick. Miley smiled as Nick kissed her. _

"_Hey," nick said as he pulled away. _

"_Hey, yourself," Miley said with a smile. _

"_Can you believe my brothers?" _

"_Nope, but I can say I'm going to miss the entertainment they provide." _

_Just then they heard a big clunk and someone moan. _

"_How do you wanna bet Joe ran into a wall again." Nick said_

"_A lot, that boy is always in trouble." Miley said with a laugh. _

_Just then they saw Joe limping and holding his head as he walked back into the dressing room. Also not form behind him was a laughing Kevin. _

"_Go on without I don't think I going to be able to perform" Joe said being over dramatic. _

"_Stop being such a drama queen Joe." Miley said shaking her head. _

"_I can't; I just ran into a wall, I have a right to complain." _

"_Hannah Montana to the stage, Hannah Montana to the stage." The announcer said. _

"_Well, I have to go but you guys better make sure he's on that stage." Miley said as she was leaving the room. _

"_Jeezs, what got her in a bad mood." Joe asked._

_Both Nick and Kevin went over to him and smacked him on the head. _

"_Ow, what was that for." Joe said holding his head. _

"_You idiot this is her last concert." Kevin said _

"_Oh, I forgot." Joe said as they heard Miley say "Yall ready to rock tonight." _

_The boys made there way to the wings on the stage to watch her perform her last concert. Miley sang rockstar, nobody's perfect, best of both worlds, life's what you make, old blue jeans, true friend, I've got nerve, who said, you and me together and one in million before she made her announcement. _

"_Hey guys before the Jonas brothers come on, I have an announcement, this summer as you know the Jonas brothers and I were supposed to go on tour to together. But recently I have been informed that my grandmothers is not doing so well, so I will not be going on the tour this summer, or for awhile. I will still come out with a new CD in a few months, and because I feel so bad about not be able to attend the tour, I'm going to give you a sneak peak at some of the songs on my new album." _

_The crowd had a mix of reactions. "Miley turned to the band and said "lets kick it guys." _

Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you

Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night……….

_The crowd went wild once she sang that song._

"_That song is called G.N.O., and I hope you all enjoyed it, and before the Jonas brothers come out I have one more song, this one is called Good and Broken." _

All you overloaded  
Candy coated  
Your life's imploding now

There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground

We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rocking  
The rhythm of our hearts

We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken ………….

"_Hey guys thanks for being such a great crowd and now welcome the Jonas brothers!!" Miley yelled as the Jonas brothers made there way on stage. Miley gave each of them a hug as she left the stage. When she was backstage her dad came up to her. _

"_That was a great concert honey you should be proud of yourself." _

"_I am I just want to sing one more song." Miley said with a smile._

"_And what song would that be" _

_Miley looked up at her father and said "What I learned from you" _

_Miley could have sworn she saw the tears in her father's eyes as he said "you got it bud"_

_Once the Jonas brothers finished there set, the crowd welcomed back Hannah to sing we got the party with us. When they finished Miley took the mike again and said "ok, before this concert ends I have one more surprise tonight I will be singing a song with my dad. I really hope you all enjoy."_

Miley  
Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

Chorus: (Miley)  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

Billy Ray  
We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear

Both  
I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

Chorus: (Both)  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you

Both  
You taught me to stand on my own

Miley and I thank you for that

Both  
It saved me, it made me,  
and now that I'm looking back

Miley I can say

Both woooaaahhhh!

Miley Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!

Both  
I learned from you that

Miley I learned from you

Both  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose

Miley something you choose

Both  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',

Miley keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

Miley  
Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu

I learned that strength is something you choose  
Billy Ray something you choose

Both  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

Miley yeah!

Both  
I learned from you

_End Flashback_

Miley walked up to the brothers and said I'm going to miss you guys so much, have fun on the tour and don't forget to visit when you in new Mexico."

"Were all going to miss you too" Kevin said giving Miley a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

"Have fun in New Mexico, and don't do anything stupid." Joe said giving her a hug.

"Like running into a wall" Miley said with a small smile as she cried.

"Yeah like that." Joe said laughing.

Miley and Nick then faced each other.

"Good luck Miles, have fun in New Mexico, and promise to text and call."

"Always, I'll miss you and I can't wait till I see again." Miley said as they shared one last kiss.

Miley then made her way to her dad and Jackson. Miley looked up at her dad and gave him a hug.

"Be good bud, show them your Ma and I raised you right."

Miley shook her head as she started crying more, and said "No matters what happens your always going to be my real daddy."

Miley and Jackson then shared one hug. Neither of them knew what to say. After the hug Miley made her way through the crowd and into the plane. She looked back to see everyone looking sad, and about to cry as see made her way onto the plane. As Miley sat down on the plane she wondered what New Mexico would have in store for her.

--

AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. Ideas and or suggestions are welcome. Also do you think I should have troy and the gang, work at the country club in this over the summer and incorporate Miley into that. Or come with a different way for them to spend the summer?


End file.
